Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-11342320-20131123104448
Here is this weeks opinion/review from the Degrassi Blogger himself Kary. On Drianca: As someone who jumped on the Drianca train near the end, watching their breakup is heartbreaking. “They’re engaged, there’s no way Degrassi would take them that far just to end them,” I once said. Oh how easy it is to forget Degrassi’s golden rule: no relationship is ever safe. It’s painful watching Drew in this episode. Imagine one of your worst fears coming true, and being unable to stop it. When Clare first discovered Eli cheated on her, he said “New school, new people…it was so hard dealing without you.” On the opposite end of that we have Bianca, so seems so well adjusted to life beyond high school that she feels as if any attachment to that former part of her life (Drew) are holding her back. Drew’s plan to get Bianca back is fantastic because it’s such a believable and sad. He harmlessly tries to manipulate Bianca into taking him back, a doomed tactic by someone who’s in denial. While everyone has spent most of their time focused on Eclare for one reason or another, Drianca has been right there with them in terms of screen time over the past three years. We’re often shown relationships on this show that self destruct because of bad decisions by one or both parties. However, Drianca’s demise serves as a depressing reminder that sometimes relationships end not because someone did something wrong, but simply because feelings fade and people’s lives drift apart. On Eclare: Clare’s uncertainty feels a bit like a forced narrative given the awkwardness of her conversation with Alli. Clare seems to have her mind made up until Alli surprisingly responds in a way that makes it seem as if Eli cheating wasn’t THAT big of a deal. “It was once, one time,” Alli says as she becomes increasingly adamant that Clare talk to Eli. There are times within Degrassi friendships where the advice-giving friend delivers dialogue that comes off as more of a device to push the plot in a certain direction, as opposed to being genuine advice one friend would give to another. Alli’s advice here is a perfect example, as if she talked Clare into being uncertain about her feelings toward Eli. Because of that it’s hard to grasp where Clare’s head is really at, given that no meaningful dialogue to address the situation ever happens between Eli and Clare in this episode. The Clew kiss has been one of the most-touted scenes by network marketing teams during 13B, attempting to freak out fans by making it seem as if the show’s two most prominent ships were facing drastic changes. Watching the scene in context, it’s odd seeing that it not only makes sense, but it also says more about Clare’s plot than anything else in Spiderwebs attempted to. Clare’s reaction to kissing Drew is one of nearly instant regret. It’s in that moment of vulnerability that she seems to understand Eli’s reasoning for cheating, an act he quickly declared as meaningless earlier in the episode. While Clare’s willingness to take Eli back so quickly makes sense in that context, their story still leaves much to be desired. A couple deemed so important and placed in a scenario that can destroy a relationship needs more than just a hasty reconciliation of sorts in a C plot. The look of guilt on Clare’s face indicates that her impulsive kiss with Drew will come back to haunt Eclare in the future. However, it’s unsettling that Eclare blew through this portion of their drama so quickly, with little to guide young female viewers who simply view this storyline as a girl who quickly took back her cheating boyfriend with little resistance. Thoughts?